The subject of this proposal is the design, construction and evaluation of a prototype of a new instrument for the automated, parallel solid-phase synthesis of large arrays of oligonucleotides (768 to 12,288 compounds in one batch), which will be highly beneficial for the drug genotyping, gene sequencing, and other oligonucleotide involving discovery processes. The principal advantage of this instrument, which sets it apart from currently available synthesizers, is a novel technology for the separation of the solid support from reagent and wash solutions by centrifugation. In this instrument, oligonucleotides will be synthesized in the wells of microtiter plates in a centrifuge. The plates are slightly tilted towards the center of centrifugation, thus forming pockets in each well during centrifugation, in which the solid support is collected, while the liquid is expelled from the wells. This process is mechanically simpler and more efficient compared to currently used technologies, thus enabling the manufacture of more robust, flexible, yet less expensive instruments. Produced arrays of oligonucleotides will be utilized for enabling the Illumina technology of self assembled arrays. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Synthesizers based on the tilted plate technology in semi- or fully automated mode of operation will have an enormous impact on the simplification and acceleration of the parallel solid-phase synthesis of large DNA arrays for genetic and biomedical research. The synthetic technology will enable Illumina's technology, which is expected to capture significant portion of the DNA research and genotyping market. This market is presently estimated at $100 million per annum.